U.S. Pat. No. 9,073,608, which is herein incorporated by reference in entirety, discloses a seating system for watercraft having a base supporting a seating surface and a backrest pivotably attached to the base. The backrest pivots about the seating surface to provide a plurality of selectable seating positions. The backrest is pivotably attached to the base by an arm attached to the side of the backrest. The arm engages a guide member attached to the base, the guide member having one or more positional slots corresponding to the plurality of selectable seating positions. The backrest can be positioned upright, at an angle, or flat with respect to the seating surface to provide a plurality of seating configurations including simultaneous forward and aft seats, an aft-facing lounge seat and a sunpad. The seating surface comprises hingeable seat cushions permitted access to storage compartments inside the base. The seating system can be installed adjacent to a bulkhead on a watercraft to provide an aft-facing lounge seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,021,975, which is herein incorporated by reference in entirety, discloses a seating system for marine vessels and watercraft including a chair having a backrest, a seat bottom and a lounge extension element wherein a first end of the extension element is hingeably attached to and extends from the seat bottom and wherein a second end of the extension element is configured to be hingeably attached to a first rigid structure such as a bulkhead on a watercraft. The seating system is convertible between a forward-facing seat configuration and an aft-facing lounger configuration. In the aft-facing lounger configuration, the extension element and the seat bottom are substantially parallel to one another. In the forward-facing seat configuration, the extension element is substantially upright and at an acute angle with respect to the seat bottom.